


Coffee Shop Meetings and Texted Greetings

by EmilyHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, Oneshot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHerondale/pseuds/EmilyHerondale
Summary: Annabeth's best friend Piper is trying to set her up with her boyfriend's best friend Percy. Annabeth is wanting none of it. Until she starts to talk to Percy and realises that he is different than she thought





	Coffee Shop Meetings and Texted Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from fanfiction.net

"Annabeth, come on, when's the last time you had a boyfriend? Don't you miss it?" Piper was saying to Annabeth over the phone.

Annabeth sighed. This was a conversation she had had many a time, and one she did not particularly feel like relapsing.

"Pipes, I'm not in a place to be in a relationship right now. I have so much stuff going on with college and work and my family that I just don't think that a boyfriend would be a good idea right now," she responded, hoping that would be the end of the conversation, "Plus, when do you ever need a man to be happy? Why does being in a relationship automatically make everything better? I know plenty of people who are in relationships or who have been in relationships who are unhappy."

"Come on, you say this every time I ask. I know that you don't need a boyfriend to be happy, but having one makes life more fun! You automatically have someone who is obligated to do things with you and they are not able to say no because they have entered into a societal contract by which everything they do is under the judgement of others, namely their partners best friends. Besides, it's been two years since you last had a boyfriend! You haven't been on a date in nearly a year and a half. And when's the last time you got laid?"

Annabeth sighed. For someone who was apparently so against matchmaking (it had something to do with her mom; don't ask), she sure liked to set Annabeth up with a lot of people. Or at least she attempted to. She hadn't succeeded yet.

"Anyway," Piper continued, "I have the perfect guy for you. He's one of Jason's friends. Actually, I think they might be related in some random way, but that's besides the point. I've met him a couple of times and he's just your type. Annabeth, you'll looooove him, honestly," said Piper. "Plus, he is smoking hot."

"Piper!" exclaimed Annabeth, "you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know, but there's nothing wrong with looking. Anyway, he's not my type." Annabeth could hear the smirk in Piper's voice. "Come on, Annabeth, just give him a chance. I'll text you his number."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well that Piper couldn't see her. She knew it was secretly a ploy for Annabeth to go on a double date with her and Jason. Piper had been begging her for months, ever since her and Jason had started dating.

"Alright," Annabeth relented, just to get Piper off her case. She was kind of tired of the relentless torment she had received from Piper. If she finally decided to text this guy, it would stop. After all, it wasn't like she was taking this seriously. All she had to do was introduce herself and exhange a few pleasantries before explaining that she wasn't interested. Easy as pie.

After she got off the phone with Piper, she waited for the text to come through. Once it had, she texted a quick message to the number ( _Hi, I'm Annabeth, a friend of Piper's and she said you're one of Jason's friends?_ ) and screenshotted the text and sent it to her friend.

**Annabeth**

_There, happy now?_

**Piper**

_lol yay you're going to love him I swear_

_I bags being maid of honour at your wedding ;)_

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Such a typical Piper response.

She decided to send another text to the number, one that Piper didn't know about.

**Annabeth**

_Look, I know the whole purpose of this is to set us up, but I'm not emotionally ready for a boyfriend right now. Sorry_

She put her phone down and got her laptop out, ready to work on her essay that was due in 4 days.

XxX

Annabeth glanced at her phone. 3:46pm. It was time for a study break. She had been working for almost 5 hours, and she was in desperate need of caffeine and food. She stood up and searched her apartment for coffee before remembering that she had run out yesterday. And there was no food. Great. She was supposed to go shopping yesterday, but had become absorbed in a documentary that was on TV and decided to leave it the next day. Cursing past Annabeth for not going grocery shopping, she made the decision to head to her closest coffee shop to indulge her craving. She decided to walk instead of drive, thinking that the fresh air and exercise would help clear her head. As she got her things and started to head out the door, she checked the messages on her phone. She noticed a text from the number, the one that Piper had texted her.

3:27pm

**0790631954**

_Hi, I'm Percy. Yeah I'm one of Jason's friends. I'm assuming you're the girl Piper's always talking about?_

Wait, Piper had told this guy about her? Piper hadn't told her that. Annabeth made a mental reminder to kill her later.

_I figured they were trying to set us up. Jason has been talking about you nonstop for like 3 months and I kept telling him no_

_Woah, that sounded rude. I mean it wasn't you I was saying no to, it was the whole idea of setting me up with someone I didn't know_

_Anyway, this doesn't have to be a romantic thing. It could just be platonic. I mean, I'm a great friend to have. I always tell the best jokes :P_

_For example, what did the seaweed say when it was in trouble?_

_Kelp me!_

She smiled at the really bad joke. Percy (she finally had a name; this entire time Piper had never mentioned a name) did seem pretty cool. He wasn't really her type, though. I mean, basically the first thing he had sent her was a really bad joke. Annabeth didn't do jokes. She couldn't see where Piper had gotten that idea from. Plus, he didn't seem all that interested in looking for a partner either.

XxX

As she was looking down at her phone, fingers hovering over the keyboard, deciding what to write next, she bumped into someone and landed on her butt, her phone going flying. She hadn't seen or heard anyone coming because she had been so absorbed in her phone. As she looked up, her eyes met the black hair and the sea green eyes of the man she had bumped into.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" the man said. His voice was deep and manly sounding. *Oh my God Annabeth, she thought to herself, *of course his voice is manly sounding. He's a man*.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth replied, ignoring the hand that the man offered to help her get up.

"I think you dropped this."

Annabeth looked over to see the man holding out her phone. Thankfully, it wasn't cracked. She took it from him and thanked him.

"Hey, I really am sorry," the man said, "can I make it up to you with coffee?"

He pointed to the coffee shop they were standing in front of.

"No, I'm fine," Annabeth replied. She didn't have time to deal with this stranger. She had coffee to get, and groceries to buy and an essay to finish. "It wasn't *all* your fault anyway. I was kind of preoccupied."

The man, quickly glancing at her phone, grinned. "Oh, kids and technology these days," he replied, badly imitating what an older person might say when referring to the technology obsession held by younger generations.

She took in his appearance. He was pretty cute with his messy, wavy hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed and sea green eyes that made her think of a tropical paradise. She was seriously reconsidering his offer for coffee. _Stop it,_ she thought to herself, _you're being ridiculous_.

The man's phone made a sound, indicating that he had received a text, and he looked down at his phone. He looked back up at her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but that's my mom. I have to go."

"Wow, a little hypocritical aren't we? Who's the one using technology now?" Annabeth replied, smirking at him. "Besides, you don't know me. Why are you apologising?"

The man grinned once more, said goodbye and left.

Once Annabeth had got inside the coffee shop and ordered her large coffee with chocolate muffin, she tackled the problem of the text she received.

**Annabeth**

_Oh my God, I think you need some kelp if you think that is funny Seaweed Brain :P_

She gulped down half of the coffee and the entire muffin while she waited for him to reply. She got a response within minutes.

**Percy**

_Seaweed Brain?_

**Annabeth**

_Yeah. Because of your astoundingly bad seaweed jokes :P_

**Percy**

_Wow, that is some interesting logic. Well if I'm Seaweed Brain then you must be Wise Girl_

XxX

"So what do you think of Percy?" Piper asked her the next day.

"He seems fine," she responded. She didn't really want to admit that they had talked for almost an hour yesterday and they had instantly clicked. Admitting that would cause Piper to exclaim about how ' _she was right_ ' and she ' _knew that Percy and Annabeth would be perfect together_ ' and they would ' _live Happily Ever After'_ and blah blah blah... and Annabeth was too proud for that.

"Just fine," prompted Piper. She looked a little suspicious. Piper always seemed to be able to tell when Annabeth was lying.

"Yeah," replied Annabeth.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Wise Girl, where does seaweed look when it wants to get a job?_

_The 'Kelp-wanted' ads_

**Wise Girl**

_Oh my God, honestly Percy?_

XxX

**2nd October 2017**

It had been almost a week and a half since Annabeth had started texting Percy and, honestly, she kind of liked him. In a friend way. Obviously. She didn't have time for a boyfriend, but she may have been able to squeeze in room for a friend. Her and Percy just got along really well, surprisingly. She didn't know why; they were polar opposites and had almost nothing in common. The only thing that they both had been able to relate to was that they both had dyslexia and ADHD. That was it. He was always telling her the worst jokes known to mankind, which kind of made them funny in a way. She was constantly talking about assignments and college and ' _honestly Percy, your essay is due tomorrow and you haven't even started_?'. They had talked about his family (Annabeth wasn't talking about her family just yet with a kind-of stranger, and Percy talked enough about his mom and little sister to make up for both of them; it was obvious that he adored them) and what they were studying in college (marine biology for Percy and architecture for Annabeth) and what their favourite food was. Annabeth thought it was a little odd that Percy really didn't have a favourite food and he instead would eat anything the colour blue.

"Really?" she had responded. "Anything? What if it was blue coloured poison? Most poisons are portrayed by the colour blue. Historians suspect that they were made blue so that people who were looking for bottles in the dark were able to distinguish between poison and medicine."

He had replied with, "OK Wise Girl I may have some limits ;)".

XxX

**5th October 2017**

Annabeth had come back to the little coffee shop that she had come to the other day to get a coffee, and bought her laptop with her so she could work. She ordered her coffee and took the number she was given and sat down at a table, pulling out her laptop and opening up her latest assignment. She was just opening up a word document to brainstorm some ideas when a coffee cup was placed in front of her, along with, "Here's your coffee, m'aam."

She looked up straight into the eyes of the man she had run into a couple of weeks ago. Clearly, he recognised her as well, as he said, "Typical. Always on their technology. God help the world."

"I didn't know you worked here," Annabeth said, glancing at his shirt, which seemed miles too big for him. Immediately, Annabeth thought that was an odd thing to say. It's not like she knew him. She didn't even know his name. She glanced quickly at the name tag in his shirt. It said Frank. The name didn't seem to suit him, Annabeth thought.

"I just started a couple of weeks ago. Actually, the day that you bumped into me was the day that I was hired."

"The day that I bumped into you? I seem to remember things going a little differently."

The man, Frank she assumed by the name tag, smiled at that and said, "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I've got work to do. See you around?"

"Maybe," Annabeth replied.

She watched the back of his shirt as he left, and she couldn't help but smile.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Annnaaaabbeeettthhhhh, why aren't you answering me?_

**Wise Girl**

_I'm sorry, I just got tired of all your stupid puns_

**Seaweed Brain**

_I'm sorry, I'm not doing them on porpoise_

_Annabeth?_

_Wise Girl?_

_I'll stop_

_I miss you_

_PLEASE COME BACK_

**Wise Girl**

_Alright, but only if you stop_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Long tide, no sea_

**Wise Girl**

_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH_

XxX

**17th October 2017**

Annabeth sighed. Piper was still trying to set her up with Percy. She didn't understand why she was so adamant about it. Annabeth had actually interrogated Piper at one point, only to be met with the response, "you're made for each other". Annabeth had no idea where Piper had got this idea from. As far as Piper knew, Percy and Annabeth had talked briefly for a couple of days and then stopped. She had no idea about the text conversations they took part in almost every night or the nicknames that they had for each other or the way that Percy would incorporate stupid little puns into everything he said. It was kind of endearing... but that didn't make her and Percy made for each other. It just meant that they were friends.

"Honestly," Annabeth said to her, "you are putting so much effort into this just to get me to go on a double date with you."

"Annabeth, it is not just because of that. Although that would be great," Piper responded, "Percy is perfect for you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Hey, are you going to Piper and Jason's Halloween party?_

**Wise Girl**

_I don't know. I have a lot of assignments and tests to study for_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Please?_

_We could finally meet in person_

**Wise Girl**

_We'll see_

XxX

**27th October 2017**

If Annabeth is being totally honest, she doesn't really want to go to the party. Not because of Percy... okay, maybe it is because of Percy. They've been talking over text for a little over a month now and it's good. Really good. Percy is someone who she feels like she can say almost anything too. There are some things she hasn't shared with him yet, like her family and her trust issues and her past, but Annabeth feels like she is almost in a place where she can trust him with that. And that scares her. She hasn't trusted anyone apart from Piper like that before. And it took Annabeth years before she was in a place to share those things with her. Percy and her haven't even met yet. She has no idea what he looks like apart from little offhand comments that Piper says. They've only known each other for a month. If her and Percy met each other in person, these feelings that Annabeth had would only multiply. She couldn't risk it.

XxX

**31st October 2017**

"So, have you got any plans tonight?"

She looked up to see the same green eyed man she had every time she came here. He was holding her coffee cup and a piece of carrot cake, which she hadn't ordered. This happened a lot; he would bring her a treat of some sort, whether it be a croissant or a muffin or a doughnut, and say, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

Annabeth would always respond with "You've already apologised. You don't need to keep doing it."

The guy would then respond with, "My mom raised me to be like a gentleman, and if the gentleman gives you free food you take it."

Annabeth then responded with, "It's a shame she only raised you to be like a gentleman and not actually be one."

The banter had become part of their routine, along with Annabeth's quest to figure out this guy's name. The first time she came into the shop, the guy had been wearing a name tag that said Frank so, naturally, she assumed his name was Frank. However, when she had come in the next time he was working, he had been wearing a shirt that was about 3 sizes too small for him that had the name Leo. When she had questioned him about his changing name, he had replied with a grin, "It's a joke me and my friends have. We wear each other's uniforms and see if our boss notices. He's not very observant. So far we haven't been caught."

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Annabeth, what's your Halloween costume?_

_Let me guess, its Frank Lloyd Wright_

_You never shut up about him_

**Wise Girl**

_I don't think I'm going_

**Seaweed Brain**

_What, Annabeth you have to come_

_I want to meet you_

_Please come_

_Please_

_Please_

_PLEASE_

XxX

This wasn't good. Annabeth had feelings for Percy. She had tried to deny them, but they were there. And they weren't going away. She had tried everything to stop them before they had got this bad but nothing had worked. She tried to focus more on college and work and her friends and less time on texting Percy. She had made up excuses to Percy so that she didn't have as much time to talk to him. She even tried to stop using her ridiculous Seaweed Brain nickname for him and just call him Percy. But nothing had worked. She still liked him. And she knew that she could never meet him, because she knew that when she did, she wouldn't be able to control herself. And the last thing she needed right now was an unrequited crush on someone. So she didn't go to the party.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_How many letters are there in the Christmas alphabet?_

_25, there's no L_

**Wise Girl**

_Why does it not surprise that you're the kind of person to start celebrating Christmas on November 1?_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Um, excuse me, but Christmas starts as soon as Halloween ends it's a well known fact_

_I missed you last night_

XxX

**5th November 2017**

Annabeth was in too deep. She was pretty sure she was in love with Percy. And not just in a superficial way. She didn't even what he looked like for goodness sake. She was in love with his soul. God, that sounded cheesy, but it was the truth. She was in love with the stupid puns that she always pretended annoyed her. She was in love with the way that he was fiercely protective of his mom and his sister. She was in love with the way that he texted when he was tired, his spelling mistakes and whiny tone evident through his words. But most of all, she was in love with the way that he made her feel; like she was worth being loved.

XxX

**11th November 2017**

Annabeth was sitting in her usual spot when the guy came over with her usual cup of coffee and a chocolate croissant.

He was practically gliding across the floor.

Once he reached her, he placed her coffee and croissant in front of her and took a seat across from her. This was new. The guy seemed to be radiating happiness, his smile was basically as bright as the sun. It was almost comical against the much too small shirt on him that read Hazel.

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee. The guy (Annabeth still referred to him as this after a month and a half) smiled at her and asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Annabeth was a little taken aback.

"That's an odd question to ask a total stranger," she replied.

The guy grinned at her.

"I would hardly consider us strangers ," he said, "we've known each other for almost two months and I talk to you every time you're in. Plus, I give you free food."

"I don't even know your name. All I know is sometimes you're Frank and sometimes you're Leo and sometimes you're Hazel. I don't even know if any of them are your real name."

"Oh, my name's Hazel, definitely," he responded, winking at her.

"But in all seriousness," he continued, "my real name is..."

"Don't," Annabeth interrupted. "I kind of enjoy the mystery. I get to guess who'll you be each day. Makes my life really exciting."

She said it sarcastically, but it had some truth in it. She enjoyed not knowing his real name.

"So have you?" he prompted.

Annabeth paused. She had, once, excluding whatever she felt about Percy, but did she really want to admit that to someone she barely knew?

"Yeah, I have," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The guy looked at her sympathetically. "What happened?"

Annabeth stared at him. She didn't really know this guy and he was asking her why she was no longer in love. She decided what the hell.

"He cheated on me," she said. That was really the tip of the iceberg but it wasn't false.

"I'm sorry," the guy said. And he actually did look sorry. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Annabeth responded, even though it wasn't really. "It was two years ago."

XxX

**Wise Girl**

_Hey, can you tell me one of your horrible jokes?_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Why? You never want to hear my jokes_

**Wise Girl**

_I had a bad day and I want you to cheer me up_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Are you okay?_

**Wise Girl**

_Not really, just tell me a joke_

**Seaweed Brain**

_How many tickles does it take to tickle an octopus?_

**Wise Girl**

_I don't know, how many?_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Tentacles!_

**Wise Girl**

_I think that's the worst joke I've heard yet_

_Thanks Percy_

_You're one of my best friends <3_

**Seaweed Brain**

_Anytime Annabeth_

_You're one of mine as well <3_

XxX

Annabeth didn't know what compelled her to write that. It was true; Percy was one of her best friends. Not that it was difficult. Annabeth didn't have many friends. She had Thalia, who was her best friend from elementary school, who was a couple of years older than her. She hadn't heard from her in a while. There was Piper, her best friend from middle school. Piper had a huge group of friends, but Annabeth had never met them. Piper had gone to a different elementary school than Annabeth, where she had met most of them. Piper always invited her to their group events, but Annabeth felt weird about going. She didn't know anyone and she didn't want to feel like she was intruding. She kind of considered Jason her friend, in a he's dating my best friend kind of way. She's not sure that they would be close if it weren't for Piper. And then Percy. Percy was the easiest of her small group of friends to talk to. She could talk to him for hours without getting bored, and he made her laugh and laugh and laugh with all his endearing antics and she felt a sense of warmth whenever he talked about his mom and sister. It was too late, she realised. She was in love with him.

XxX

**November 18th 2017**

"Here you go," she looked up to see coffee guy (she decided she needed a name; he gave her coffee, therefore coffee guy). Today he was wearing a shirt with the name Nico.

He sat down across from her. He did this sometimes, when the place wasn't too busy. Today, she was the only customer inside, and there were a couple of people coming for takeaway coffee.

He smiled at her, the same smile from a week ago, the one that radiated happiness. He was practically glowing.

"I need some advice," he said.

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee. "With what?"

"So, I am definitely in love with this girl. I don't think I can hide it from her much longer. How do I know if she feels the same way?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, "but you're a girl and my friend and you are giving off wise vibes to me."

"Wise vibes?"

"Yeah. Your vibes are telling me you are wise."

Annabeth smiled. The comment made her think of Percy.

"Well, I'm not the best when it comes to love. I never know when someone feels the same way about me. I wish I did."

The words made Annabeth freeze. She hadn't meant to say them. She didn't want to know if her feelings were required or unrequited by Percy. It didn't matter anyway.

She wasn't ready for a relationship. Not after what happened with Luke...

"Oh my God, you're in love as well," the guy said. "What's he like? Or she, I don't judge."

Wow, if someone she barely knew could tell she was in love, she was a goner. She actually felt fine discussing this with him, though. She felt connected to him somehow. Probably because they were in a similar situation.

"Yeah, I'm in love but it doesn't matter. I'm never going to tell him."

"Why not?" the guy looked genuinely interested.

"I'm not ready for a relationship. Besides, who would like me?"

"Who wouldn't? You're beautiful and funny and smart. I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You barely know me."

"I'm quite observant."

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Hey, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?_

**Wise Girl**

_I'm actually going to spend it with my dad. He reached out to me and said he wanted another chance. He's paying for my plane ticket_

**Seaweed Brain**

_That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!!!!!! :D But... you're going to be all the way in California? I'm going to miss you_

**Wise Girl**

_They still have reception in California you idiot :P_

**Seaweed Brain**

_I know, but I feel close to you knowing we live in the same city_

**Wise Girl**

_I feel the same way_

**Seaweed Brain**

_I'll miss you <3_

**Wise Girl**

_I'll miss you too <3_

XxX

**23rd November 2017**

Annabeth missed Percy. That sounded odd, considering they'd never actually met. She missed him in a way that made her heart ache and bones yearn for him. She didn't believe in any of that poetic crap that you read all over tumblr; she used to think that kind of love didn't exist. But then she met Percy, and she fell for him in a way she never anticipated; wholly, completely, with her entire being. And it broke her heart that she would never be able to tell him.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Hi, I hope everything's going well in California_

_Annabeth? There's something I need to tell you_

_When me and my family were saying what we were thankful for, the only thing I could thing of was you (OK maybe not the only thing, because I love my friends and family, but you were the first). I am so thankful for you Annabeth. I don't know where I would be today without you. It sounds cheesy and corny, but it's the truth. This made me realise that I needed to tell you something..._

_I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you Annabeth. I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life. I love your sarcastic humour, I love that you tolerate my horrible jokes, I love that you let me text you the most random things in the middle of the night and you still respond. I love that even though I don't know what you look like, I can tell that are beautiful and smart and funny. I love you._

_I know you don't feel the same, but I don't think I can go on without telling you_

XxX

**30th November 2017**

It had been a week since Annabeth had read Percy's texts. It had been 5 days since Annabeth had returned to New York. It had been 3 days since she last spoke to Percy. He had asked her _'to say something, anything please'_ and she had responded with _'I just need time to think'._

XxX

**5th December 2017**

Piper could tell something was wrong with Annabeth. Piper could always tell when something was wrong with Annabeth. She just didn't know what.

"Annabeth, come on, talk to me," Piper pleaded. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," she responded, although that was clearly far from the truth.

"Annabeth, you're my best friend. I know something's wrong."

"Piper..."

"Is it your dad? Did something happen in California?"

Oh, something had happened in California alright. Just not what Piper was thinking.

"Just... can you give me some space? I love you, but I need time to think and be by myself."

Piper looked sympathetic. "I love you too," she replied. "You know where to find me if you want to talk."

She gave Annabeth a long, tight hug before walking out the door.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Annabeth, please talk to me_

_Just forget I said anything_

_It doesn't have to change anything for us_

_Please just respond_

_I miss you_

XxX

**17th December 2017**

Annabeth hadn't set foot inside the coffee shop in weeks. She had missed it, strangely enough. It was fully decorated for the holidays. There was tinsel everywhere and a fake tree in the corner and baubles all along the counter top. It even smelt like Christmas, the pine cone, cranberry, gingerbread mix assaulting her nose, surprisingly a good combination. She ordered her coffee and sat at her usual table.

She heard footsteps, a familiar sound, and smiled. She looks up, expecting to see his cheery smile. Instead, she is met with a man who looks like a walking zombie. His hair is more of a mess than usual, like it is legitimate bed head and not just styled bed head. However, she doesn't think he's gotten any sleep in a while. He had black bags under his eyes, and he looks slightly thinner then when she last saw him almost a month ago.

He sees her looking at him and attempts a smile, but it falls flat. He places her coffee down in front of her along with a plate of gingerbread men. He slumps down into the seat opposite her.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he says, staring at the table.

"Yeah, I've had stuff I've needed to deal with."

She was trying to think of a way to ask what was wrong when coffee guy said, "I told her."

"Oh," said Annabeth.

She took that it hadn't gone well.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered. "I haven't talked to her in weeks. I think I've totally ruined our friendship. I didn't want to do that. She's one of my best friends. I just didn't think that I could go on any longer without telling her how I felt. I didn't want it to change anything."

She could see the tears forming in his eyes. In that moment, she couldn't see why somebody wouldn't want him. He was handsome, sensitive, funny and not afraid to talk about his feelings. He kind of reminded her of Percy...

That reminded her of what had happened between her and Percy. It was pretty similar to what had happened between coffee guy and his friend. *Percy must be feeling the same way, she thought.

It was like a lightbulb struck. She knew that she couldn't just leave Percy hanging. She needed to give him some kind of explanation, explain to him that it wasn't him, that she loved him (okay, she couldn't say that), and it was her. She couldn't let him suffer anymore, just like coffee guy shouldn't.

She needed to talk to Piper.

XxX

**Seaweed Brain**

_Annabeth, I can't imagine my life without you. It doesn't matter what context that is. Please just respond_

_I need to know if you're OK_

_Please_

_Please_

_Please_

XxX

"Piper, there's something that I need to tell you."

This was going to be difficult. Annabeth knew that Piper was going to be angry - maybe not angry but she was going to be annoyed that she had kept it from her. She decided to just do it fast, like ripping off a bandaid.

"I kind of lied to you. Do you remember when you gave me Percy's number, and I said that we didn't really click? Well, I lied. We did. I didn't want to tell you because you would have claimed that we were meant to be or whatever other crap you usually say. And I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't ready for it. And I told Percy that and he said he felt the same way so we decided, hey, let's be friends. And it was great. We got close and I even told him about my dad and how screwed up my family is and he didn't judge me for that. And he always used to say the most stupid jokes that were kind of funny in a really bad way. And he always knew how to make me feel better."

Annabeth stopped to take a deep breath. Piper didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around her.

"And I fell in love with him. I fell madly, stupidly in love with him and I couldn't tell him because I knew I wasn't ready to be in a relationship and why would he want me anyway? I'm just some girl who's screwed up and has major trust issues and is kind of a pain in the ass. So I kept on talking to him and I just fell more and more in love. And it was perfect. Until Thanksgiving came. And he told me that he was in love with me as well. And now I've messed everything up, I always mess everything up. And I just..." Annabeth breaks off, crying too hard to form words.

Piper holds her, stroking her hair, whispering soothing words, patting her back. She doesn't say anything and lets Annabeth cry out weeks of emotions that she has built up. When Annabeth's tears start to slow and her breathing returns to normal, Piper says, "I would never be annoyed at you for something like that."

"Really?" asks Annabeth.

"Really," confirms Piper.

"I didn't know that I made you feel that way," said Piper. "You could have told me to stop."

"You're not the problem here," said Annabeth, "I am. I'm so screwed up that I turn everything I touch into a mess. I turn every relationship I touch into a disaster. Percy's never going to want to speak to me again, I'm going to screw up every single relationship I ever have and I'm going to die alone."

"Honey," Piper said gently, "that's not true."

"It's what he said, and pretty much everything else he said was true."

"Annabeth, Luke was a loser who had no idea what he was talking about. Have you really thought that for the past two years?"

"...Yes."

"Annabeth, you are beautiful and smart and kind and loyal and honest and genuine and the best friend that I could ever ask for. Luke is a jerk and has no idea what he is talking about. I don't know anyone who I trust more than you. I trust you even more than I trust Jason. And I know you well enough to know that everything that Luke said is wrong. Maybe you are a little screwed up, but aren't we all? My mom cheated on my dad so many times, I'm surprised I even know what monogamy still is. Jason's dad did the same thing. Look, everyone's screwed up to some extent, but it doesn't mean you're broken. It doesn't mean you're not worth loving."

And with that, she knew exactly what to do.

XxX

**Wise Girl**

_Hi Percy. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in so long. I needed some time to think_

_Anyway, are you going to Jason and Piper's Christmas Eve Party?_

_Percy?_

XxX

**22nd December 2017**

**Annabeth**

_Piper, he's not responding to my texts_

_Can you get Jason to talk to him?_

**Piper**

_Jason is on the case_

_Jason can't reach Percy by text or call, so he's going to his apartment_

_He wasn't there, so Jason left a note_

**Annabeth**

_Piper, this plan has to work. I'm relying on it_

**Piper**

_I'm sorry Annabeth, there's not much more we can do_

XxX

**24th December 2017**

Annabeth was a bundle of nerves. Today was Christmas Eve, today was Piper and Jason's party, today was the day her plan was set to happen. She could barely sleep last night. Piper had stayed until late reciting reassurances to a frazzled Annabeth, but it hadn't done much. Annabeth appreciated her for trying. The party started at 7 that evening, so she had all day to freak out and rehearse the speech she had planned. _I'm sorry Percy... I missed you... let's just forget this happened and start over._

To fill in her time, she decided to go to the coffee shop. She hadn't been there in a week. As she walked in, she noticed the huge line-up. It was practically out the door. _People must be stocking up for Christmas_ , Annabeth thought.

Annabeth got to the front of the line eventually and ordered her usual coffee. She went and sat at her usual table and waited for her drink to be bought to her. Minutes later, she heard footsteps and looked up to see coffee guy. He looked a lot better then he had last time he saw her, and when he smiled at her, it seemed real, not fake.

He was too busy to stop and chat, so she decided to wait for the crowd to diminish. She wanted to talk to him and see how he was going. Last week, he had seemed like a walking zombie. Obviously something had happened to make him feel better.

Soon enough there was a lull in the crowd and coffee guy came over with a plate of mince pies and two cups of hot chocolate, each with a candy cane and practically overflowing with whipped cream.

"Hey," he said, "Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas until tomorrow."

"I know," he responded, "I just love Christmas."

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" she asked.

"Well, I'm working the late shift tonight until 9, and then I get off. A couple of my friends are throwing a party, so I might swing by depending on how I feel. And then Christmas tomorrow with my family. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just having a low key Christmas, might see a couple of friends," she replied.

"You're not spending it with family?" he asked.

"My family and I have a complicated relationship," she said. "I didn't speak to my dad for years and now we're trying to give it another go. I spent Thanksgiving with them. I think Christmas is more of a just me thing at the moment."

She didn't add that they lived on the other side of the country and she needed to be here on Christmas Eve to make it right to Percy.

XxX

It was 5:30 pm and Annabeth was a bundle of nerves. Neither Jason nor Piper had heard whether or not Percy was coming to the party, but she had to hope that he would. It was the only way her plan would work. Plus, she wanted to talk to him and sort things out before Christmas. She knew how much he loved Christmas and she didn't want him to spend Christmas Day thinking about what had happened. She loved him and wanted him to enjoy the day.

Annabeth decided to get ready early. She wasn't one to dress up often, and she really didn't know how to put on makeup, but she wanted to make a good first impression. She had bought a dress earlier that week, a gorgeous dark blue long sleeved dress with a skirt that hit her at the knee. To be honest, one of the main reasons she had bought it was because it was blue and it reminded her of Percy. It was a little cold for the weather, so she paired it with leggings, boots and a thick coat. She put on a thin layer of makeup and attempted to style the mess of curls on her head. It didn't look much different.

She looked at her phone. 6:38 pm. She decided she'd go over to Piper's early. That way she would get there before everyone else and have time to talk to Piper and Jason about Percy.

She grabbed her keys, phone and wallet and went out the door, locking it behind her. She took one deep breath before starting to walk. It was only a 10 minute walk to Piper's place, and she had butterflies the entire time.

She arrived at Piper's apartment and knocked on the door. Piper answered it almost immediately and quickly drew Annabeth into a hug. She let go of Annabeth and held her at arms length. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up."

Piper smiled at her. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Annabeth sat on the couch, fidgeting with her hair and bouncing her legs, waiting for the others to show up.

She heard a knock on the door and her heart skipped a beat. Piper answered it.

"Frank! Hazel!" she exclaimed, hugging a tall Asian man and a shorter, dark skinned woman with the most gorgeous cinnamon coloured hair. After Jason also greeted them, Piper beckoned for Annabeth to come over.

"Guys," Piper started, "this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel."

The names seemed to ring a bell, but Piper had probably mentioned them before.

"Hi," Annabeth said,"it's nice to meet you."

She was surprised when she was engulfed in a hug by each of them.

"We've heard so much about you," said Frank, and Hazel nodded enthusiastically. "We've wanted to meet you for a long time."

Annabeth felt a little taken aback.

She had avoided meeting Piper's friends because she had thought they would think she was intruding. But apparently, they wanted to meet her this entire time?

This happened with everyone she met. Leo hugged her and said that he was Piper's other best friend, and that if he had seen how gorgeous Annabeth was he would have known to try harder. Piper told him to shut up. Leo's girlfriend, Calypso, hugged her and said "Ignore him. He's an idiot."

She met Jason's cousin Nico (why were all these names sounding familiar?) and his boyfriend Will and a guy named Grover, who she recognised as briefly going to her elementary school. Grover had hugged her and said "Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the one that stood up for me when I got picked on by that horrible Nancy Bobofit."

Annabeth had forgotten about that.

The final person joined them half an hour later. Her name was Reyna, and she said she had come straight from work. Annabeth thought she looked familiar. She watched her quizzically as she greeted the others first before making her way over to Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she greeted.

"Reyna," was the response.

Annabeth looked at her. She knew her from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

She got a smile in return.

"I would say I'm annoyed that you don't remember me, but you don't really have eyes for anything or anyone else when Percy is around do you?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Annabeth gaped at her.

"I work at the coffee store sometimes. Every time I've seen you, you've been cozied up at your table with Percy, barely paying attention to the world around you."

Annabeth felt like her world was spinning. Coffee guy... was Percy?

It suddenly clicked. The names on his shirt, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Nico, his obsession with Christmas, him confessing his love to the girl he was in love with.

Oh my God, Annabeth thought, stumbling backwards. It made so much sense.

In an instant she could remember all the things Piper had said about Percy; _Percy is like the complete opposite of Jason, with his dark hair and green eyes, he is totally built like a surfer, his tan is to die for._

Reyna was looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"I need to go," Annabeth replied, quickly trying to locate her keys, phone and wallet. She found her phone and wallet but not her keys, and decided to come back for them later. She needed to go. She had somewhere to be.

She made it to the front door before Piper exclaimed, "Annabeth, where are you going?"

"I'll explain later," she called behind her, already halfway out the door.

Annabeth sprinted. Her legs knew where to take her, and her brain was running 100 miles an hour. Percy was coffee guy. Percy was coffee guy. *Percy was coffee guy...*

She couldn't quite believe it.

When she made it to the coffee shop, she looked at her phone. 8:53pm. They were closing in 7 minutes. She had made it just in time.

She burst open the door.

To say the people inside the shop were surprised is an understatement.

There were 2 employees, Percy and an older woman with a sweet smile, and 1 customer. They must have been the last for the day, Annabeth thought.

Percy looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to speak to you. Urgently. Once you're done, I mean."

Percy looked perplexed.

The older woman smiled at him and said, "Go, I've got this under control."

Percy smiled at her and said, "Thanks Hestia."

Percy walked over to the table she was sitting at and took a seat.

It was odd, Annabeth thought, knowing something that he didn't.

"Soooo..." he started, "you wanted to talk to me?"

"Look, I need to tell you something and I would really appreciate it if you stayed quiet until the end."

Percy took this in. "That sounds like something I can do."

Okay, Annabeth thought to herself, *you can do this*.

"When I was born, my mom and dad weren't together. My dad didn't even know she was pregnant, actually. And so, one day, my dad found me lying on his front door with a note attached from my mom saying that I was his daughter. It was quite a shock for him. He didn't want me. He asked my mom to take me back, but she couldn't, so he was stuck raising the daughter he wished he never had.

"Skip forward 4 years and I'm 5 years old. My dad gets married to my stepmother, who seemed to hate me from the get go. She wouldn't let me see my dad when he was at home and she wouldn't let me ring him if he was away from home. My dad acted like I didn't exist. So I decided to run away from home. I packed all my toys and food and water into a backpack and I just left. My dad didn't even notice for 3 days. By the time he had noticed, I had travelled almost 20 miles. I ran away 7 times between the ages of 7 and 12, and every single time, he didn't notice for a couple of days. That's where my trust issues start.

"I never really let anyone close after that. I knew that from an early age, I didn't have anyone I could trust. I didn't have many friends. I didn't have any friends that I trusted up until I met Pi... uh... until middle school.

"Fast forward a couple of years, and I'm a freshman in high school. I have a huge crush on the captain of the basketball team - his name was Luke Castellan and he was a senior. Anyway, he asked me out, and I said yes, and I felt special and important and like I actually mattered for the first time in my life.

"We dated for 3 years, up until I was a Junior in high school and he was a sophomore in college, and I loved him and I thought he loved me... but I found out that he had been cheating on me for the past two years with a whole bunch of different girls. And when I confronted him about it..."

Annabeth took a shaky breath. This is where it got difficult.

"... he told me that I was messed up and that I never deserved to be in a relationship because I messed up everything I touched and that I deserved to be cheated on because I was such a bitch."

Annabeth looked up at Percy. He was looking at her with sympathy and he reached out across the table to hold her hand. Annabeth smiled and wiped away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

"And that's where my trust issues come from. My childhood kind of messed me up in a general way, but my relationship with Luke messed me up in a more specific way. He made me think that I was useless and worthless and I didn't deserve to be happy. I gave him everything; he was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, the first guy I held hands with. And he just..."

Annabeth couldn't go on.

"You don't have to keep going," Percy insisted gently.

"But I'm almost finished," she replied.

So she kept going.

"So after Luke, I was even more screwed up then I was before and I kind of promised myself that I would never put myself in a position where I would let myself get hurt again. And I didn't. Until I started talking to this guy and I fell head over heels in love with him. I loved him in a completely different way than I loved Luke. It invaded me wholly, and I had no choice in the matter. I *have* no choice in the matter."

Annabeth took a deep breath. It was time.

"I'm sorry Percy."

Percy looked shocked.

"You know my name? How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry for freaking when you said you loved me. I'm sorry for ignoring you for so long. But most of all, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt about you sooner, especially when you had the courage to do it in the first place."

Annabeth watched the truth dawn on his face.

"Annabeth?" he whispered.

Annabeth nodded, the movement spilling even more tears from her eyes.

"Oh my God, Annabeth! When did you find out?"

"Uhh... about half an hour ago."

"How'd you find out?"

"Umm... I was talking to Reyna and she mentioned seeing me in here with you and..." she paused, unsure of how to word it, "... she may have told me your name. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

"You love me?"

Percy's voice sounded raw and emotional as he asked her the question. Annabeth looked him in the eye, got up and walked over to him slowly. Once she reached him, she put her hand on his heart.

"Percy, I am totally, wholly, deeply, madly in love with you."

The smile that broke out on Percy's face made Annabeth's heart burst.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words for."

"Well, you've never heard me speak before, so maybe 20 minutes?"

Percy smiled at her.

"There's the Annabeth I know and love."

It was that word that triggered something inside Annabeth.

"You still love me even after I ignored you for so long?"

"Annabeth, I will love you until I take my last breath."

Annabeth stared intently into Percy's sea green eyes, finally being able to appreciate them the way they deserved.

They were interrupted by a voice.

"You might want to look above you."

They did, and they heard the old lady laugh. Hanging above them was a piece of mistletoe, the green leaves almost glowing in the dark.

"Oh my God, Hestia," Annabeth heard Percy mutter.

Percy gave her a grin and said, "Well, we can't really ignore tradition, can we?"

When Percy's lips met hers, it was so much better than she imagined.

XxX

Annabeth and Percy showed up a couple of hours later to Piper's place carrying a tray of gingerbread cookies.

Annabeth's lipstick was smudged and Percy's hair was a mess and it was so obvious what they had been doing but Annabeth didn't care. All that mattered was that she had Percy and her friends and she didn't need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> EDIT 10/04: I just went through and fixed up a few minor things :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at destinationofprocrastination.tumblr.com


End file.
